


Mortality Of A God

by Kill_Me_Now45



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Poison, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Me_Now45/pseuds/Kill_Me_Now45
Summary: She remembered the way she swayed on the spot, and how she fell from the tree the moment the gas filled her lungs.She remembered the burning sensation and the pain in her body the moment she hit the forest floor.She remembered the sight of the two ignorant humans, both smiling at her from above.She remembered laughing in their faces, telling them that they were fools, that they had ruined the world just for petty revenge.Breeze remembered how she died thinking of the mortality of a god.
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157444
Kudos: 1





	Mortality Of A God

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story I was forced to write for school. This one from Grade 9.
> 
> Enjoy!

Breeze had never liked the concept of war, it had always been a horrifying thing to her, but also sort of pitiful, when on the side of the humans. Wasting their lives away in a never-ending battle.

Being a god, war had never been a problem for her, she never had to experience the horrors and trauma the humans had experienced while fighting a pointless battle.

Well, she had never had to worry about it all until now.

The first and last war Breeze had ever fought was declared when the humans decided they no longer enjoyed being toyed with or controlled by the superior beings to themselves, so they started a rebellion.

Soon after that, most countries of the world allied together, a force working together to bring the gods down from power.

Humans were moronic creatures. They fought their own battles constantly, if they couldn’t have what they wanted, they would take it by force. Humans were selfish and ignorant, refusing to back down from a war that they could never win.

Gods, on the other hand, were the obvious superior beings, all having the power to conquer any world they lived in. Every thousand humans came one god, a god that could wipe out and slaughter an entire nation if they tried hard enough.

It almost made Breeze laugh at the thought of humans rallying together to kill thousands of gods. They couldn’t even take out one, what makes them think that this will be different?

Breeze had remembered the moment the war had been announced, it had been a surprise to all gods, though most were only shocked at the idiocy of humans.

The one who had warned them of the upcoming battle had been Seilah - the god of war. The god had even explained what exactly made the humans change their minds on the gods.

The strength of Seilah’s powers had become too much for her, and she had accidentally lost control of them. Even though she had only lost control of them for about a minute, it had been enough to set the humans off, and Seilah no longer had control over the mindsets of the humans when it came to the thought of taking the gods down, hurting them, killing them.

The thought of humans being able to think for themselves was unnerving to some of the gods - Breeze included, but it wasn’t going to stop them from beating the humans and finding a new way to keep them in check.

Her nervousness had not been settled upon joining the war and seeing the bloodshed, even when she had one of her closest friends to calm her down. Breeze and Melody - the god of creation - had not been particularly happy over the war, but they couldn’t have done anything to stop it.

Innocent lives were being taken away.

Humans were moronic creatures.

Out of the hundreds of gods existing in the universe, not a single one died.

That was because the humans were so wrapped up in their minds, assuming things that weren’t true in the slightest.

They had assumed that gods were immortal beings, that it was impossible to kill one, so none of them even tried.

It was laughable how wrong they were in their assumptions.

Gods could die, but it was extremely hard to do, and no god had ever died to a human before, so the humans just considered the gods immortal.

As the war raged on and on, Breeze became less and less hesitant towards killing humans, but she also refused to kill the innocent humans, the ones who did nothing to deserve the liberty of death.

Breeze wasn’t sure when she changed, all she remembered was feeling emptiness and pity towards every human she killed, she had merely seen the humans as parasites to the gods, they leech on until they are eventually seen as a nuisance, then they are given the mercy of death.

The ignorance of humans were disproven not long after Breeze joined the war, they had somehow managed to make a poison to eradicate gods, and they had no hesitation when using it, seeing as it didn’t harm the bodies of humans.

The roar of a god was a terrible sign, it was the sign or extreme pain or serious damage. As soon as the roar came, it was followed by the screams of humans, the sound of a massacre.

Smoke.

She saw the signal flare - a red one, the sign to return to the palace in the sky.

To return to her home.

Breeze remembered her first arrival home, how a bunch of angels had been scurrying around the palace in a panic, how a few of her friends refused to look her in the eye.

How the sight of Melody’s mangled body had made her faint.

The sight had haunted her. The way her eyes bulged from her sockets, the way the golden blood caked into her pale hair, the way the clouds soaked up said blood, turning them a pale gold colour.

The way her tan skin was covered in stab wounds and bruises, signaling that she had put up a fight in her last moments.

Breeze had never felt as numb as she did in that moment.

The gas that the humans used to kill Melody was never figured out, all they knew was that it was two gases mixed together, one purpled, one blue. The mixture had been packed together in a bombshell, they had thrown it while Melody had been too distracted fighting.

Two days.

The war only lasted two more days, the humans surrendering in fear of losing any more lives, though that didn’t surprise any of the gods.  
In order to keep the humans obedient, and to make sure they didn’t start any more battles against the gods, all humans were implanted with a chip in their brains.

If anyone did anything that disobeyed the new laws of the gods, the chip would activate, which causes the bloodflow in the brain to stop, the brain dying.  
And in extension, causing the human to die as well.

Only six humans died through brain death.

Breeze remembered that everyday she would sit in the treetops of the forest nearby the village she watched over and watch the humans go among their daily lives that they have adapted to after the war. Everytime someone passed by underneath her she would get higher, since the gods weren’t exactly the most well-respected beings at the current moment.

She remembered being the god of life, a very essential god in the world. If she were to no longer exist, human life could no longer remain, no human, animal, plant, could ever be born again.

Humans were moronic creatures, seeming to forget how essential some of the gods were, how the world would turn to chaos if they were to suddenly all die out.

It had happened when nightfall hit, all lights in the town had started to go out, moments before Breeze were to return to her home in the sky. The rainstorm that night had covered up the horrid stench of the gas the humans had conjured up, so Breeze couldn’t even tell it was there until it had already been too late.

She remembered the way she swayed on the spot, and how she fell from the tree the moment the gas filled her lungs.

She remembered the burning sensation and the pain in her body the moment she hit the forest floor.

She remembered the sight of the two ignorant humans, both smiling at her from above.

She remembered laughing in their faces, telling them that they were fools, that they had ruined the world just for petty revenge.

Breeze remembered how she died thinking of the mortality of a god.


End file.
